A Spark of Hope
by lunarsky7
Summary: A unicorn pony named Sparkler has lost her hometown and searches for a new home. With some help she might find the perfect home and hopefully it wont be threatened..sry if its short i'm new
1. Chapter 1: Lost

"Keep running! Don't stop, keep running!" I could hear my mother shouting for me to run faster. I panted and continued to run, faster and faster I ran. I could hear the sound of fire crackling as it devoured everything in its path. The smell of smoke and wood burning filled my nostrils as I ran. "Go! Don't stop!" The last thing I heard was her yelling and then...a tree caught fire and began to fall in front of me. I doged it but my mother...didn't make it. I turned around to face her, but she was too far behind. The tree had blocked her path. "Mom!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. "Go now! Run while you still can I can't go any farther", my mother exclaimed. "No! I'm not leaving you!" I tried to get her, but the fire got in my way. "Sparkler..I love you", mother said in a sad tone. She screamed as the fire devoured her."Nnnoo! Mom!" I yelled for her as two guards took me away. "We have to go now!" One of them said. "Noo! Mom!" I yelled and yelled for her as I watched her burn. My town..gone forever as fire burned it to the ground...

* * *

"Noo!" I screamed as I awoke from my nightmare. I panted and was damp as sweat dripped down from my intense dream. My name is Sparkler and I am a unicorn pony. Just a filly to be exact. My hometown was burned because of a pony whose jelousy got the best of her. Both were sisters that ruled nature. One of them got upset that the others hated her destructive way when it was her duty to make way for life. She controlled natural disasters while her sister controlled all that allowed life to flourish. They lived like normal ponies, so we saw them often. Well now, lets back up to what I'm doing to make things a little easier. I got up and took a drink from a stream that was close by. "Ouch! Oh no, my wounds getting worse," I said as I took a look at my wound on my right foreleg. I tried everything my mom taught me for treating a wound when you were lost. It didn't work for long though for it just got worse. "Better get a move on if I want to see civilization again", I stated as I made my way to find a town of some sort. Slowly I walked , but I was at least making some sort of progress. "Must..find," I panted, "civilization or I could..", I collasped falling to the ground. I sweated and panted. My whole body was wrapped in pain it even hurt to cry so I tried not to cry at all. A single tear managed to roll down my cheek. "Oh who am I kidding? I'll never make it like this," I said. My ears perked up for I heard a sound that began to get louder by the second. Using one of hooves to flap my an ear up and down I thought that I was hearing things, but now something began to come into view as it materialized out of thin air. "Ok now I'm seeing things," I said to myself. Now I could see it clearly as the sound dissapeared. It looked more like a blue box, but as I looked at the writing on the top it said police public call box. I got up and limped towards it wondering what in Equestria it was. Before I got any farther somepony came out of the..whatever it was. "Okay now, where am I now?" said a colt who had a chestnut brown coat and both his mane and tail was a darker brown. He had a funny accent of some sort, Trottingham accent I think. "Who are you?" I yelled for some reason, I must be that disoriented. "Oh hello there. I'm the Doctor and who might you..my god what happened to you?" he asked in a surprised tone. "I'm Sparkler and boy do I have plenty of questions for you," I replied. He laughed and said," I had a feeling you'd say that. So, what did happen to you?" he asked. "My town..it was burned down making me the last of what used to be a wonderful place," I said sadly. "I need some help in looking for civilization, you know, a place for me to live in," I asked. "Come right in. I know the perfect place for you to live at," he replied in a happy tone. For some reason, I couldn't help but smile around him. I felt right at home already, like..there was no need to look any farther for a place to call home. "Thanks, I really..woah. It's bigger on the inside!" I exclaimed as I entered a huge room. "Oh I do love it when others say that," he laughed. He closed the doors to the..the. "Hey umm..Doctor is it? What is this thing?" I asked the colt. "This Sparkler, is the Tardis," he replied. "Tardis?" I asked the Doctor. "Yep. It's a time machine," he exclaimed. "Ooohh," I said in awe. "All righty then, onwards and upwards!" he said. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "To ponyville," the Doctor replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Her return

"Okay, we're here Spark...where'd you go?" the Doctor asked. "There you are, what are you wearing?" he asked. "I um..nothing hehehe,"I laughed nervously. "Let me see," he said. I tried all I could to block his view due to my embarassment. "Its nothing..no wait," I begged for him not to look, but he already turned me around. "Hey isn't that mine? You silly filly," he laughed. "Why are you wearing one of my bowties?" he asked me. I could feel myself blush as I replied," I thought it'd look cool on me like it did on you." I smiled, embarassed that I wore a strangers bowtie. He didn't seem to mind for he laughed and said,"I don't mind if you keep it." "Really! I mean, thanks..I..I just couldn't help myself it looked so cool," I admitted to him. We both laughed at what I just said. "Bowties do look cool don't they?" he joked. "Hehehe yea, they do. So, you said we're here," I said. "Ah right! We just arrived in Ponyville and I have a feeling you're going to love it here," he said in a happy tone. I exited the Tardis as he opened the doors, revealing a lovely looking park. It had a fountain that stood out in the middle of the park with a pony on its hindlegs standing tall and proud at the very top of the fountain. "Woah, it's amazing here," I exclaimed. "This is just the park. Wait until you see Ponyville, it's truly an amazing sight. First I'd like to get your wounds treated before they get any worse. I think I know just the place to make those wounds of yours better," said the Doctor. "Okay, but after that can we find a new home for me?" I asked him. "Soon as possible I promise," he replied to me. "Thanks," I said right back at him as I began to slowly walk. I was caught off gaurd for he scooped me up and placed me on his back. "There we go. You're much too hurt to walk by yourself and I don't want you to get any worse," now he sounded a little worried. As we made our way to ponyville I began to doze off. My eyes struggled to stay open as they began to close. I finally let them close knowing I should try and get rest. Again, I couldn't help but feel right at home with him. My forelegs found their way around his neck as I began to hug him gently while I dozed off. I smiled, a warm feeling arose inside of me and I'm usually not a soft kind of pony. A memory found its way into my mind. Materializing as it became clearer..._"Wow, I wonder what'll happen next," I heard myself say. "Are you enjoying the book I bought you?" mother asked smiling lovingly at me. "I love it! Daring Doo is an awesome series. Thanks mom," I replied as I hugged her. "Your'e very welcome dear," mother said warmly. We hugged each other...hug..I miss her hugs so much. _

* * *

"Sparkler, Sparkler..ouch..your'e hugging me too tight," the Doctor gagged. "Huh? What? Oh I'm sorry I just..I was having a dream and I guess my hugging got a little too tight," I said as I let go of him. He smiled warmly at me and said,"Thats alright, I don't mind if you hug me just not so tight." I smiled with embarassment giggling a bit. "We're here," he exclaimed. I looked and saw a cottage that sat alone with a forest behind it. "Why are we going here for?" I asked him. "For your wounds. I know a pony that's great with helping those that are hurt feel better," he said. He knocked on the door saying,"Fluttershy, you home? I could use some help." The door opened just a crack allowing a soft yellow pony's face to come into view. "Oh, it's just you Doctor. What can I aah! Oh my godness you look terrible, oh we simply must get your wounds treated right away," she said. Her voice was soft and nice even when she got worried about me. She swung open the door scooping me up in her forelegs like a baby foal, quickly flying inside to help me. "Names Fluttershy. What's your name?" she smiled at me as she placed me on a table cleaning my wounds with a cloth that was damp. "I'm Sparkler and it's a long story as far as my wounds go," I say. "There, all better?" Fluttershy asks me. I nod. "What happened to you?" she asks. Immediantly my ears drop downwards and a frown crosses my face. I say,"My hometown was burned down to the ground." "I'm so sorry. You must be looking for a new home. You must've lost your parents too if you're all alone," Fluttershy says softly. "Uh huh," I say as I nod. "Come along Sparkler, I know just the home for you," the Doctor says. Just before I walk to him Fluttershy gently places me on his back, smiling at me warmly. I smile back as I wave goodbye, watching the cottage grow smaller and smaller as we, or he I mean, walked away. "Wow you're right, this place is amazing," I say. He laughs and replies,"Told you it was amazing. Here we are." He knocks on a door as I eagerly wait to see who lives here. "This place looks big. Why's that?" I ask him. "You'll see why shortly," he replies. The door finallly swings open revealing a lavender colored unicorn whose darker purple mane and tail was tangled. She had highlights in her mane and tail both consisting of a pink and a purple that was a lighter purple than the mane or tail. "What could you possibly want at such an early hour? You could at least wait until.." she trails off because she sees me. "Hi," I say smiling nervously. "Midnight, this is Sparkler. Sparkler this is Midnight," says the Doctor. "My name is not Midnight it's Twilight Sparkle! How many times do I have to tell you?" she exclaims. "Nice to meet you Twilight," I say and she smiles turrning her head to the Doctor saying,"See even she can say my name correct." "Well I'm sorry. I got it right eventually didn't I?" he replies back to her. Sighing she says,"Come in. So why are you here?" "I'm looking for a new home and the Doctor here told me this would be a good place for me since my home was..was..burned down," I say sadly. Her smile dissapears as she picks me up using her horns magic, hugging me. "I'm so sorry to hear that Sparkler. You can stay here if you like. There's plenty of room here and if you like reading, I have plenty of books to read," Twilight says as she puts me down on a couch trying to reassure me. Almost immediantly my eyes light up as my ears perk up and I ask,"Do you have the Daring Doo series?" She smiles and replies,"I have all of the books." "Yes!" I say pumping a hoof in the air. They both smile at me, alomst like i was their sister..I must be tired. "Is there a place I can rest at?" I ask. "You can rest on my bed if you like," she says. "Thanks," I say as I make my way upstairs knowing the bedroom would be up there. Before I got any farther I go and hug the Doctor saying,"Thank you so much. I'll see you again won't I?" I ask him as tears fell down my cheeks. He hugs back saying,"You'll see me again sooner than you think." ...

* * *

I tossed and turned as I tried to sleep. I was having a nightmare, but it seemed so real..alomst like she was talking to me for real. I could feel her presence as it felt like her burning heat from her flames was looming close by. _"You're not going to get away that easily Sparkler. Everypony will pay for how they treated me. If they really think I'm destructive, hahahaha then I am! Hahahaha!" Her red hot eyes stared into my soul as she laughed like a maniac._"Noo!" I scream as I awoke from my nightmare. I panted, damp with sweat. "Sparkler are you ok?" Twilight asked as she entered the room. She sat next to me and laughed for some reason. "What?" I ask her. "Hahahaha, you haha you're wearing a hahaohaha a bowtie," she laughed trying to catch her breath. I look down at my new bowtie the Doctor gave me. "Bowties are cool. Whats wrong with wearing one?" I say. Twilight began to laugh even louder. "Both you and the Doctor make me laugh so hard that hahaha it makes it harder to breath hahaohha," she says as her laughter begins to stop. I blush, embarassed that I wore one."Come on now, I made you something to eat," she says breathlessly. "You made me food? Why?" I ask. "You've got to be hungry aren't you?" she asks. "Oh, hehehe right," I say laughing nervously. We made our way down and I began to wonder..What if she really was to destroy everything in her path? I can't let the bringer of natural disasters do this. I knew I had to stop her because I knew she was still out there, battling her sister. I have to figure out a way to stop her before this gets really out of hoof. "Hey Twilight, do you have a book on Firestar and her sister Meadowgrass? You know, the unicorns that have been in charge of life ever since the beginning of Equestria," I ask her. "Why yes I do. Why do you ask?" she replies. "Because, the youngest whose responsible for natural disasters is the one who burned down my hometown," I explain to her. ...


	3. Chapter 3: New Home

I read all there was in the book, but found nothing useful. Of course everything I endured was recent. I closed the book and placed it back where it belongs by using my horn's magic. Trotting up the stairs I decided to clean myself up. ... I got out of the tub and used the towel Twilight said I could use until I'd need a new one. After I dried up, I put the towel back on its rack. I had to use a stool in order to get myself to see my reflection in the mirror. Combing my mane and tail I stared at my reflection. ... _I look just like Ma and Da. My mane and tail is spiky like my Father's. I have that same twinkle in my eyes just like my Mother did. The color I had for my coat, mane, and tail were a blend of how bright and dark my parent's colors were. My eyes..they're the same color as my Mom's_ were. I shut my eyes, crying as I thought of them. How I missed them both so very much. I decided to get some rest, so I trotted into Twilight's room for a little more shut eye. After a bit, I dozed off.

* * *

I seemed to have teleported into a library of some sort. She does like to read, so this is understandable. I looked around trying to be cautious in case anypony else was around. Arriving at a bedroom door I saw her. Sparkler. I grinned and entered the room quietly trying not to make any noise. I loomed over her and grabbed her using my horn's magic. _Now to use her powerful magic to overthrow Celestia and Luna from their throne._

* * *

"Ahhhmmhh!" I screamed as somepony covered my mouth. _Dang! __I can never get rest can I! _"Shhh hahaha," laughed a figure behind me. "We don't want to attract attention now do we? I have a feeling your magic will of great use for me," the figure said. I turned my head slightly and saw her. FireStar or as she likes to call herself now, ScorchFire. What did she mean my power be of good use for her? "What I mean by that is your power you don't seem to know about. Your unicorn powers. You are just like your mother and father, smart, brave, and most of all..so full of magical power," ScorchFire said. I began to get angry at her, trying to squirm my way out of her grasp. It was no use, magic is more better to use when it came to holding something in place. Her eyes had a fire like look to them. Both mane and tail were made of fire, like a snake's tounge it flicked all around her. Her horn began to glow. "You can kiss your magic goodbye," she laughed evily. I began to panic, wondering what i'm gonna do. "Sparkler I'm back! Spike of course stayed at Rarity's place to help her if you don't see him with me right feeling any better?" Twilight entered the room and gasped. Both me and ScorchFire turned our heads to face Twilight. "Mmmhh!" my scream was muffled. "Grrr. You'll pay for interfearing!" ScorchFire yelled. Twilight's horn began to glow as she drew power to her horn. Both were ready for the fight of their life. "Let her go!" Twilight demanded. "As you wish," ScorchFire replied as she dropped me on the floor. "What are you going to do foal?" she excliamed to Twilight. "I'm going to.." Twilight began to say,"run!" With that, she teleported us out of there. "What! You just run?" I yelled. "I did that because we need more help," she replied. She placed me on her back and ran to get help. "Who are we asking to help us?" I asked. "My friends," she replied. "I can get a hold of them all at once using a teleporting spell," she explained to me. Her horn glowed as she stopped and in a flash of light, there stood 5 other ponies. They all began asking various questions. "No time for details, the least you should know is that there's an evil on the loose and we have to stop her," Twilight told them all. We all heard another pony aproaching making us turn our heads to the right. "I came as fast as I could," panted the Doctor,"I met her and..she told me everything." "MeadowGrass!" I yelled. It was her. I could tell by her tall size and flowing light green mane and tail. "Where is FireStar now?" she demanded. She was soon answered when we all heard a loud yell. ScorchFire stood not too far from us, her mane and tail grew larger as rage took her over. MeadowGrass stood her ground, we all did. "Stop this at once sister!" MeadowGrass yelled at the top of her lungs. "NEVER!" ScorchFire yelled back. She unleashed a blazing fire, set to devour everything in its path. My body froze for a split second. _That same fire that devoured my home._

* * *

No! I won't let this happen to them. Never again! I heard Twilight say something about using the elements of harmony. MeadowGrass was doing all she could to put the fire out. The Doctor yelled for everypony to get out of there. _I won't let them die. Not now not ever. _My horn began to glow brightly. Power surged through my body as I focused all of my magic into my horn. "No. I won't let you do this," I stated. A blinding light erupted from my horn. I could hear ScorchFire yelling,"Noo!Nnnoohooahh!" My eyes opened and.. blackness surrounded me as I passed out. ..

* * *

_I saw a meadow. Golden light poured through the trees. I saw them. My parents! "Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed, running to them. We hugged just like we did before. I cried and said,"Why did you have to go? Why couldn't we stay together? I miss you so much." "Shhh, it's alright dear," my mother's voice was soft and gentle. "We'll always be with you. In your heart," my father told me. "That's what they always say. I'll find a way to save you..to be with you two again, just give me a chance please," I begged. "It's okay. You don't need to my dear. Just promise us one thing my child," mother said. "What is it?" I asked. "That you'll never forget about us and that you'll grow up to be a wonderful mare in your new home," father said. "I..I promise daddy, mommy," I said. I sobbed as we hugged..but..they began to fade away. "No don't leave me! Don't leave me!" I cried out for them. It was too late, I began to wake up._

* * *

_"Sparkler. Can you hear me? Say something please," I could hear Twilight beg for me to wake up. "Huh? What happened?" I asked. "Oh thank Celestia you're alright," she said as she hugged me, crying. An orange pony with a cowboy hat on said,"You have a lot of potential missy. You defeated uh.. what's her name?" "ScorchFire," I replied. "Yea her," she said beack at me. I got up and looked for her, only to see her hugging her sister crying. She was back to her old self again. Her mane and tail were a small fire now, and she was smaller because she was the youngest sister. She saw me and hugged me gently. "I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me Sparkler? I don't blame you if you hate me very much," she began to sob. "I could never hate my bestest friend. It's okay. I'll be ok," I said, but I was unsure about what I said. I mean, wouldn't you be confused about how to forgive somepony that killed your parents? I'm sure your answer is different, but as for mine.. well, I chose to forgive her. It was all normal again..sorta..both sisters left to try and restore life in the village. As for me, I stayed with Twilight in Ponyville. "Twilight? Doctor?" "Yes Sparkler?" "Thank you. I'd like to know one thing though," I said. They both asked me what it was. I simply said,"I want to know if I can be your guy's sister." The Doctor hugged me and said,"I don't mind at all. How about you Midnight?" Twlight laughed and replied,"I'd be delighted to be your sister, and my name's Twilight Doctor." I smiled, knowing that this was the perfect home for me.  
epilouge: A letter came from one of the open windows. I opened it and smiled as I read the letter. I'd be very happy indeed if the sisters found a way to help me see them again. A tear fell down my cheek. _"Thank you."  
THE END


End file.
